5 Days
by StarryNight
Summary: Just how long does it take to get someone's attention? Fuji puts it to the test.
1. Day 1

5 Days

By: Liz

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am using them for fun, not profit. If you sue me, all you'll get are my college loans. There's a lot of them.

Rating: T, as of now. If it changes, I'll let you know.

Paring: eventual FujiRyo

Author's Notes: This was written for the FujiRyo Revolution going on over on livejournal. I haven't posted anything here in awhile, so I thought, "Why not?"

Archiving: Anywhere, just keep my name and disclaimers attached.

Feedback is always appreciated. Flames will be ignored, then sent out to my friends so that I can't be accused selfishly of hogging the joy of mocking them.

* * *

Day 1:

Ryoma had always considered himself a tolerant person-meaning that if it didn't affect his tennis, then he could live with just about anything. That outlook had gotten him through fifteen years of life just fine.

Apparently, according to some god, that was more than long enough.

It had started at his high school entrance ceremony. To be honest, he had expected his senpais to embarrass him in some way.

Just...not in such an **odd** way.

He could deal with Eiji's hanging on him, Momo's punch, and even Inui's juice. And, if he were to be truly honest with himself, he had ever-sort of-missed Oishi's mothering tendencies. But Fuji...

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said, a touch of disbelief in his voice. "Just **what** do you think you are doing?"

"Giving you flowers, of course." Fuji looked down at the large bouquet in his hands, which he promptly passed over to Ryoma. "I'm sorry, Echizen-kun, don't you like roses? I can get you something else, if that's what you prefer."

"I...no. Why the flowers at all?" Ryoma rubbed his forehead, feeling a migraine approaching. Maybe it wasn't too late to switch schools...

"For congratulations, of course! I gave Momoshiro-kun and Kaidoh-kun flowers last year, so why not you?"

For a second, Ryoma relaxed a little. If this was just some strange Fuji-thing, he could just file it away and move on with life. However, the relief vanished when Momoshiro opened his mouth.

"But Fuji-senpai, you didn't give us **flowers**. You gave us each a cactus." Momoshiro paused, remembering. "That's nothing compared to those roses."

Fuji smiled. "Yes, but Echizen-kun once told me that he didn't like cacti, so I had to...improvise." Reaching over, he plucked a stray piece of baby's breath out of Ryoma's hair.

Ryoma ducked away from Fuji's hand, fighting the urge to blush, and looked at the roses in his arms again. "I think I'd have preferred the cactus," he muttered, glaring at the innocent blossoms. Oh, well. At least it was only this one time...even if he **was** going to have to deal with his father's reaction once he got the roses home. He could handle it.

It was a shame that Ryoma missed the smile Fuji favored him with as he walked away.


	2. Day 2

Disclaimers on the first chapter, and yes, they still apply :) 

Day 2:

Ryoma stared at his shoe locker in disbelief. He blinked, then looked again. Still there.

"And here I thought it was going to be a **good** day," he sighed, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of them.

"Echizen!" Ryoma didn't turn to acknowledge the call from Momoshiro as he came barreling towards him. "What's up? You're staring at that locker like it's going to attack...you..." Momoshiro's voice trailed off as he got a look at the locker-or, more accurately, at the mass of pink inside, stray petals floating to the ground. "What? But that's-"

"Sakura," Ryoma finished for him, as he reached in and fished amongst the blossoms for his shoes. "Lots of sakura."

"Fuji-senpai?"

"There was no note. But I can't think of anyone else who's been gifting me with flowers lately." Ryoma frowned, trying to dislodge petals from his hair and uniform.

"Here, let me help." As Momoshiro plucked the stray bits of pink from Ryoma's hair, he couldn't help but ask, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"About the flowers? Ryoma shrugged. "Nothing."

"You sure that's a smart idea?"

"Fuji-senpai probably just wants a reaction of some sort. It's better not to give him anything, I think."

"Well, you might have to say **something**."

"Why?"

"Because he's coming this way."

"Momoshiro-kun, Echizen-kun, good morning!" Fuji smiled as he joined the pair by Ryoma's locker. "Oh, I see you got my gift, Echizen-kun. Do you like them?"

Ryoma's mouth opened and closed for a moment as he considered, then rejected, several retorts. Finally, he settled on a simple, "Why?"

"Why the flowers? Well, you didn't seem to enjoy the roses as much as I thought you would, so I thought that maybe I should try again." Fuji ran a hand through his hair and grinned almost sheepishly. "Why...don't you like sakura, either? I can get something else if you'd prefer..."

Ryoma's head shot up. "No!" he shouted, then cleared his throat, modulating his tone a bit. "I mean, that's not necessary, Fuji-senpai. The sakura are," he swallowed, "beautiful." Ryoma paused for a second, then added, "Thank you, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji draped an arm around Ryoma's shoulders, pulling him close. Ryoma almost jumped...usually, it wasn't Fuji doing the touching, but he didn't call him on it, deciding that, in this case, discretion may well be the better part of valor. "I'm glad you enjoyed them, Echizen-kun." Fuji's smile softened a little as he gave Ryoma's shoulder a subtle squeeze. "I know I enjoyed picking them out for you...thinking of you...and what you'd like." Fuji looked down into Ryoma's eyes. "You understand, right?"

The bell rang them, saving Ryoma from any further comment. Instead, he used the excuse to pull away, ignoring the small part of himself that said it wasn't quite **so** bad being held by Fuji. Instead, he looked down and said, "Fuji-senpai, we don't want to be late."

Fuji let him go easily. Instead of the many comments he could make, he simply replied, "Yes, you're right. Have a good day, Echizen-kun. Oh, and you too, Momoshiro-kun." With a smile and a wave, Fuji left for his classroom.

Ryoma turned to do the same, only to be brought up short by the look on Momoshiro's face. "What?" he demanded.

"You're blushing, Echizen," Momoshiro said with a smirk.

Ryoma's hand flew up to his face. "What! I am not-I mean, maybe, but..." He gave up. "Oh, just go to class!" He spun and walked away, ignoring Momoshiro's laughter.

At least, Ryoma reflected as he walked away, one positive came thing came of this-he **shouldn't **have to deal with any more flowers from Fuji.


	3. Day 3

Disclaimers are on chapter one, and they still apply here, too :) 

Day 3:

Ryoma had been tense that morning, but as the day progressed with no "incidents," he relaxed. Maybe Fuji had gotten the message and ended his game...

That (rather naive) thought got him through the day and into tennis practice.

"Ochibi!" Ryoma barely had time to brace himself before Eiji threw himself at Ryoma's back.

"Good afternoon, Eiji-senpai," Ryoma said, resigned.

"What's up today, Ochibi?" Eiji asked him, peering over Ryoma's shoulder in order to look at his face. You look happy."

"Echizen, look **happy**?" Momoshiro came up beside Ryoma and looped an arm around his shoulders-and, incidentally, around Eiji's neck. "That must be a sign of the end times."

"Knock it off," Ryoma said, making a half-hearted attempt to shake off his senpais as he walked to his locker. "And who says I can't be in a good...good..." Ryoma sneezed, interrupting his comment.

"Ochibi? Are you sick?" Ryoma opened his mouth to reply, but instead of words, a flurry of sneezes erupted instead, worrying Eiji further. "Oishi!" he called. "Come quick-Ochibi's dying!"

"I'm not dying, Eiji-senpai," Ryoma growled between sneezes. 'At least the sneezing got the other two to back off,' he thought.

"Echizen-kun, are you all right?" A worried Oishi came over, trailed by Tezuka. Oishi reached out and touched Ryoma's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever...how did you feel today?"

"I was fine," Ryoma replied, knowing better than to avoid Oishi's questions. "At least, until I got here."

"An allergy, maybe? But to what?" Oishi looked at Ryoma. "**Are** you allergic to anything?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Just strawberries. And...no." On a hunch, Ryoma stalked over to his locker and opened it, triggering a flood of flowers to fall out onto him. Feeling his throat tighten, he hurriedly backed away, accompanied by a new batch of sneezes as well. "I'm allergic to daisies, too," he added somewhat unnecessarily, to the accompaniment of Oishi's exclamation and Momoshiro's laughter.

Oishi looked at the flowers that were now all over the floor. "Where could they have come from?" he wondered out loud.

Ryoma sighed. "Fuji-senpai."

Eiji blinked. "But Fuji isn't in tennis club anymore. Why would he...on second thought, never mind, I don't think I want to know."

Tezuka cleared his throat, bringing all eyes to him. "It doesn't matter right now. Eiji, Oishi, go start warming up. Echizen, go to the showers and rinse off. I'll get you something to wear to practice and get this cleaned up." He paused, then turned to look at the other person still in the room. "And Momoshiro, quit laughing and get to work."

* * *

Ryoma saw the figure waiting for him after practice and groaned. "Fuji-senpai," he acknowledged the other teen.

"Echizen-kun. May I walk you home?"

"Can I stop you?"

The two boys walked together in silence for a few minutes. Then, "So, Ryoma-kun, how did you like your gift?"

Ryoma looked at him. "'Ryoma'?"

Fuji smiled. "I like it better, I think. So?"

"If you were trying to kill me, then your 'gift' was perfect."

"Kill you?" Fuji stopped and stared at Ryoma, smile falling away and eyes opening slightly. "Ryoma-kun, they were only daisies. It's not like I left an axe murder in your locker."

"And I'm allergic to daisies, Fuji-senpai. Everything in there has to be replaced now. Do you know how much those tennis uniforms cost?"

Fuji's eyes closed again, but his face took on a more mournful expression. "I...I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun. I didn't know. I wasn't trying to hurt you, I swear."

"Then what **are** you trying to do?" Ryoma sighed-funny, how he'd been doing so much more of that since high school started-and began walking again.

"Now, that would be telling." Fuji's smile came back at Ryoma's snort of exasperation.

"Of course." Ryoma rolled his eyes, deciding it was pointless to fight anymore. Fuji obviously had **something** up his sleeves. "Just...whatever you've got planned, no more daisies, all right?"

"I can deal with that. So...any other allergies I should know about?"

Ryoma sighed yet again, and kept walking. The two walked in silence until they reached Ryoma's gate. "I'm home, Fuji-senpai. Thanks for walking with me...I guess."

"Any time, Ryoma-kun. And...I really am sorry. Let me make it up to you." His smile gentled, and he leaned down. Before Ryoma could move or ask questions, Fuji placed a gentle kiss on Ryoma's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ryoma-kun," he whispered, then straightened and walked away.

Ryoma stood staring after Fuji, unable to move or respond, with one hand resting upon the cheek Fuji had kissed.


	4. Day 4

Disclaimers are on chapter once. 

Day 4:

All right. So far, so good, Ryoma thought. No flowers at morning practice, and none in his shoe locker again. 'Maybe Fuji-senpai learned his lesson.' He breathed a sigh of relief...which turned into a gasp as he walked into his classroom and saw his desk.

Tulips. On the desk, the chair, even on the floor around his desk.

Ryoma's first thought? 'At least they aren't daises again.'

His second? 'Where does Fuji-senpai get the money for all of this?'

He couldn't help but smile, though, as he looked at the flowers. As far as flowers go, tulips weren't bad...in fact, he kind of liked them, really. And they didn't make him sneeze-always an added bonus.

Still...what **was** he going to do with six dozen tulips, anyway?

"Oh, I see you found them, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma turned upon hearing the voice behind him, and had to suppress a small surge of disappointment that it wasn't Fuji. "Yes. Did you see who left them here, Kaichiro-kun?

"No, they were here when I arrived this morning. And it's odd, too, considering that I was here pretty early myself. Who are they from? Did you read the card yet?"

"Card?" Ryoma walked closer, and, sure enough, there was a card nestled between two of the bouquets on his desk. 'Strange...Fuji-senpai's never left a card before...'

At least, he **hoped** it was Fuji. The thought that he had two stalkers showering him with flowers was slightly more than he could bear.

Opening the card, he couldn't help smiling again when he read Fuji's message: --Ryoma-kun. I really am sorry about yesterday. The daisies, I mean, not about anything else. Anyway, I thought I'd gift you with something that wouldn't kill you-you just said no more **daisies**. Have a good day, and I'll be thinking about you. Fuji.--

"Fuji-senpai is giving you flowers?"

Ryoma jumped; he hadn't heard Kaichiro come up behind him. Resisting the urge to hide the card-it would be rather useless anyway, seeing as Kaichiro had already read it-he instead replied, "It's...a joke. A joke that backfired, and he's...apologizing, I guess."

Kaichiro looked skeptical, but didn't press the issue. "Right. But...what are you going to do with them now?"

"You know...I have no idea."

* * *

Lunchtime on the roof. Ryoma's second favorite time of the school day, if only because he could escape from the world and think. Usually, he was thinking about tennis, about the game, opponents he had beaten, those he had yet to defeat. Sometimes, he thought about his cat, or his family. Other times, he just watched the clouds go by, thinking of nothing in particular, just enjoying the quiet. It was a place where he could just be **him**--no games, no agendas, no plans.

Except for today.

More and more, one thought had been turning over in his head-"Why?" And Ryoma realized that he'd have no peace until he at least **tried** to figure it out.

Why was Fuji doing this to him? He was planning **something**--Fuji had as good as admitted that to him, if not the specifics...but, what could Fuji possibly want with him, Echizen Ryoma?

Ryoma slid down the wall behind him, mind whirling. That was what it all boiled down to, wasn't it? If he could figure out what it was Fuji was after, then maybe it would all start to make sense. The only problem was, though, was that Fuji didn't seem to be following his standard modus operandi.

He'd seen Fuji in action before, when plotting against someone. Usually it involved a lot of head games, thinly-veiled commentary, and a crushing blow to one's ego. Never, not that Ryoma could think of, had **flowers** been involved.

Or walks home.

Or notes.

Or...so much physical contact, for that matter.

Was that the difference, the thing that would make it all make sense? Ryoma closed his eyes, trying to remember each bit of contact.

--Fingers pulling flowers out of his hair...an arm around his shoulders...a kiss...--

Ryoma shot straight up, eyes wide as his hand flew back to his cheek. He could still feel Fuji's lips there, burning into his skin. 'A kiss...Fuji-senpai **kissed** me...on the cheek, but still...that's got to be important...right?' He knew he was turning red, but since no one was around, Ryoma didn't care. 'Flowers, touching...all those comments, that kiss...could he **like** me?'

His first instinct was to discard that thought as absurd. There wasn't a single thing that he could think of about himself that would be attractive to Fuji. He'd heard it all before-how was stubborn, single-minded, and too obsessed with tennis. He'd never cared before, either. People, with a few exceptions, annoyed him overall, and he was more than happy to give them a wide berth. Hence his getting to high school without ever really dating, while even Horio had had a girlfriend for awhile. So, Fuji, liking **him**, seemed to be a little off on first glance.

'But,' his logical mind argued, 'why would he do those things if he didn't have **some** sort of interest in me?'

That was the problem with logic-it's hard to come up with a functional comeback when confronted with it.

Ryoma settled back down against the wall again. 'All right. So maybe there's the **slightest** chance that Fuji-senpai might...like me. And, if that's the case, then...why the games? And...do I even like **him**? Should I do anything? Say anything? Let him continue until he comes to the conclusion he wants? What if it's all just wishful thinking, and he **doesn't** like me, and this is just some sort of torture?'

He laughed. "Or I could just keep obsessing and let it drive me insane," he commented to the wind.

With a groan, Ryoma buried his head in his hands. He **hated** feeling this unsure, and it was clear that his thinking had gotten him absolutely nowhere-except for giving himself another headache. Maybe he should give up and just stick to tennis. Tennis was so much simpler than people were. Especially Fuji.


	5. Day 5

The disclaimers are on the first chapter, and they still count(yes, I really was too lazy to write them on the top of every chapter :-p).

Day 5:

Ryoma was being watched, that much he knew. What was making him so uneasy, though, was who was doing the watching.

"Echizen seems 67 percentmore agitated than normal. His power has increased by 17 percent, while his accuracy has declined by 8 percent. The amount of laps he is being made to run has increased by 6 percentsince Tuesday, as has his on-court distraction rate. Hmmmm..."

Ryoma twitched. "Inui-senpai? Do you think you could knock it off, at least where I can hear you?"

Inui looked up form his notebook. "Oh, am I bothering you, Echizen? I apologize." He walked away, but Ryoma continued to hear him muttering about 'confrontational attitude' and 'ball placement.'

And...he really didn't need to have **those** kind of thoughts right now. It was hard enough to concentrate as it was.

Ryoma was getting nervous. He hadn't heard anything **directly** from Fuji since their walk home the other night, unless one counted the card with the tulips. No flowers today, either. Either that meant that Fuji was tired of his game and had lost interest, or...

Well, he couldn't really think of an 'or'. Though he couldn't think of a reason for Fuji to lose interest, either. Usually Fuji didn't stop until he got his desired reaction from his "victim." And Ryoma knew that he hadn't really been reacting...overtly, anyway. In his head...well, that was another story.

He had finally figured out his own mind, if nothing else. He, Echizen Ryoma, liked Fuji. In a more-than-platonic way. And...he wouldn't mind exploring his newfound discovery with Fuji personally, without the flowers in the way.

But...it stopped. And he hadn't seen Fuji at all.

Which meant it had probably been a game to Fuji all along. Some sort of twisted, 'let's screw with the kouhai's head' thing. And thinking that...hurt.

Ryoma wasn't used to pain of that sort. And...if that was all that came of liking someone, he wasn't too keen on feeling it ever again. Silently, he cursed Fuji for making him feel this way. For making him feel.

"Echizen, look out!"

The shout made Ryoma's head whip up, but not soon enough to stop the tennis ball from whacking him on the side of his head.

'Such a pretty sky,' he thought dazedly from his new position on the ground. 'Think I'll stay here for awhile...'

"...izen-kun? Echizen-kin, are you all right?" As if from a great distance, Oishi's voice came through to him, and Ryoma blinked, his focus coming back to the present.

"Oishi-senpai." Ryoma struggled to sit up, Oishi helping him only when it became apparent that Ryoma would not remain down. "Yeah. I'm all right...I think." He raised a hand to his head and winced when he touched a sore spot. "Head hurts a bit, though."

"That's not a surprise. Kaidoh hit that ball pretty hard."

"Kaidoh-senpai?" Ryoma looked up, and, sure enough, there was a concerned Kaidoh hovering just out of reach. "You need to work on your aim, Kaidoh-senpai," was the only thing he could think to say.

Oishi waved Kaidoh over, and, with the other's assistance, levered Ryoma to his feet. "I think you need to sit down for a few minutes," he said, steering Ryoma towards a bench. "I should take you to the hospital-"

"No. No hospital." Ryoma shook his head, glad to find that the movement didn't hurt too badly. "I'm fine. Really."

Tezuka joined the three at the bench. "How bad is it, Oishi?"

Oishi frowned. "It doesn't **seem** too bad, but I can't be sure. I'm not a doctor, and Echizen-kun doesn't want to go to the hospital." He looked at the younger teen critically. "I'm not sure if he should play any more today, though."

Tezuka nodded, trusting Oishi's judgement. "Fine." He looked at Ryoma again. "Stay there. If there's been no improvement in your condition by the end of practice, then you **will** go to the hospital."

Ryoma nodded, more agreeable than normal to the idea of missing practice. Tennis ball upside the head aside, it would give him more time to decide what he was going to do about his "situation" with Fuji.

If there even **was** one anymore.

Somehow, the thought that there wasn't anything there, that Fuji didn't care about him, was the most depressing thing in the world.

* * *

For once, practice had lasted too long.

Ryoma was tired of people hovering over him. He was **fine**...his headache was gone, he wasn't dizzy, nauseous, or seeing double. The impact point was still a bit tender, but that wasn't a big deal. In short, he was perfectly fine.

Now, if only he could convince his senpais of that fact...

"Ryoma, are you sure you don't need a doctor?"

"For the tenth time, Oishi-senpai, I'm sure. No doctor is needed. All I need to do is go home and forget this day ever happened." Ryoma rolled his eyes as he picked up his bag, walking out the door.

Oishi and Eiji followed him. "But that was a hard hit, Ochibi. We're just worried about you!"

Ryoma took a deep breath and counted to ten. "I know, Eiji-senpai. I understand that. But I'm a big boy now, and I know I how I feel. And what I feel right now is a need to just go home."

Oishi sighed. "I can't stop you. But I'll feel better if you let us walk you home."

"It's really not necessary, Oishi-senpai."

"Just in case, you know," Oishi pressed.

"In case of what?" a new voice interrupted.

Eiji whipped around. "Fuji! I didn't see you there."

Fuji laughed. "Clearly. But you didn't answer my question, Eiji-kun."

"Oh, it's terrible. Kaidoh hit Ochibi in the head with a tennis ball. And now he won't even let us walk him home." Eiji pouted.

Fuji's eyes opened. "Really," was all he said, but his tone didn't bode well for Kaidoh.

Oishi sensed the danger and rushed to intervene. "It's not like that Fuji-kun," he assured his friend. "It was an accident. But still," and here Oishi shot a worried glance at Ryoma, "I'm not comfortable letting Echizen-kun wander the streets alone. He says he's fine, but..."

"**He **is right here," Ryoma commented testily. "And **he** is capable of making his own decisions."

Fuji smiled and clapped his hands. "I think I have a solution-let me walk Echizen-kun home. I wanted to talk to him, anyway."

Ryoma became fascinated with the sidewalk.

Fuji continued. "That way, someone is with him, but since I have a reason, he can't think I'm there just to protect him." He turned his smile on Ryoma. "Isn't that right, Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma tried not to blush as he replied, "I guess."

"Then it's settled." Fuji bent and picked up a bag that was lying at his feet. "I'll see you in school tomorrow Oishi-kin, Eiji-kin."

Eiji threw his arms around Ryoma much more gently than normal. "Take care of our Ochibi, Fuji. He doesn't know when to quit."

Ryoma cleared his throat. "Again, I'm standing right here"

Fuji slung an arm around Ryoma's shoulders. "Don't worry...I'll take good care of Echizen-kun." He steered the younger teen away and they started walking.

Fuji didn't let him go. Ryoma didn't care.

* * *

They had walked about halfway before Ryoma, realizing that someone had to break their silence, finally spoke up. "You wanted to talk to me, Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji's stride faltered. "I didn't think you'd want to remind me of that." He shrugged. "I was trying to help you out with your Eiji-situation."

"I see. So...there's nothing you want to say to me." Ryoma's voice dropped and his posture drooped. 'I was right. There's nothing there...why did he have to make me think...make me feel?'

Fuji stopped and looked down into Ryoma's face. "Was there something you wanted me to say?"

And suddenly...Ryoma was tired. He was tired of the games, tired of caring, tired of pretending that this meant anything to anyone other than himself. Standing up straight, he said, "Yes, there **is **something I want you to say. I want you to tell me why you started this. I want you tell me why you stopped. I want you to tell me what you want from me, and most of all I want you to tell me why I even care!" He turned away from Fuji, not wanting the other to read his eyes.

"Ryoma-kun, I..." Fuji seemed truly at a loss. Then, his eyes opened, and he radiated an aura of purpose. Reaching down, he grabbed Ryoma's hand and started to drag him off. "Come with me."

"And what if I don't want to?" Ryoma tried to pull his wrist out of Fuji's grip, but found it much to strong.

"You asked, and you're going to find out. But not here."

"Then where are we going?" Ryoma stopped pulling, seeing that it was just an exercise in futility.

"To where this all began." Just from the set of his jaw, Ryoma could tell that Fuji wasn't going to answer any more questions.

They walked for about ten minutes before Ryoma realized just where they were heading. "Fuji-senpai? Why are we here?"

"I told you-this is where it all began." Glancing around, Fuji opened a gate, and brought Ryoma out on the Seigaku Junior High tennis courts. "On this court. Do you remember?"

Ryoma smiled. "How could I forget? We never did finish that game, by the way. But...what began?"

Fuji sighed and sat, leaning against one of the net poles. "You were amazing," he said, ignoring Ryoma's question. "You didn't hesitate, you gave it your all.. You always give one hundred percent of yourself. It was...thrilling, seeing that, having it focused on me and me alone. If we had played any later...you might've won." He smiled, remembering. "I had no idea, then."

Ryoma sat as well, sensing that they were going to be there for awhile. "What didn't you know?"

"That I would miss it so much. You left, and I thought you weren't coming back."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed, confused. "But I did. And I never saw you, so clearly you didn't miss me too much."

Fuji laughed. "Would you believe that I was afraid, Ryoma-kun?"

"No, actually. Stop fooling around and tell me the real reason before I leave." He stood up.

"Can? Can you really leave, Ryoma-kun?"

"If I have to." Ryoma sighed. "I can't play your game anymore, Fuji-senpai. You've come into my life and completely uprooted it. I don't know where I stand anymore...with you, or with myself. I don't like it, and I refuse to take it anymore. If that means leaving, I will."

"I don't want you to leave, Ryoma-kun."

"Then tell me, Fuji-senpai. Tell me what this is all about. Tell me what you want."

"You."

Ryoma blinked. "You...you're joking."

Fuji smiled. "Maybe. And maybe I'm dead serious."

Ryoma's eyes closed, and he suddenly found himself wishing for his old cap. "That's it. I...I have to go." He turned away, only to find himself stopped again by Fuji's hand on his.

"Why are you running away?"

Ryoma bit his lip. "Because you aren't taking this seriously...because you aren't taking **me** seriously."

"Ryoma-kun...Ryoma. Look at me." Against his will, Ryoma felt his face turn towards Fuji's, though he still couldn't bring himself to meet the other's eyes. "Believe me when I tell you that I take this **very** seriously."

"You couldn't prove it by me." Ryoma's voice shook a little, though he camouflaged it well.

"Why does this bother you so much?"

"It...it just does." Ryoma clenched his jaw.

"Ryoma. Tell me...what are you feeling right now?"

It was a defining moment, Ryoma could feel it. No matter what was said, there would be no turning back...everything would change. It **couldn't** stay the same, even if he said nothing. And, knowing that, Ryoma took a deep breath, bracing himself to do the scariest and hardest thing he'd ever done.

"What am I feeling? Fuji-senpai...I'm annoyed. I'm angry. I'm confused, hurt. And...I want to run. I'm afraid, I want to leave this...but I feel like I **can't** leave you. Like if I left right now, it would be the worst mistake I could ever make." He raised his chin and, for the first time that day, met Fuji's eyes. "I'm afraid...because I need you, Fuji-senpai. I don't know why, or how you did it to me, or even what it means, but I need you with me." He lowered his head again and whispered "I don't want this feeling...but I can't give it up."

"We finally understand each other, Ryoma." Fuji reached out and drew Ryoma to him, holding him close. "Now you know how I've felt all these years."

Ryoma drew back just enough to be able to look Fuji in the face. "You've...felt this way, too?"

"Since that day. At first, it was just a need to play you, to test myself against your strength. Then it became a need to see you like that, without your inhibitions, free like you're meant to be. It wasn't until you...left, that I realized what I truly needed...it was you."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

Fuji chuckled. "Because you weren't ready."

Ryoma scowled. "And who are you to be able to decide something like that?"

"I watched you, Ryoma. You never saw me...but I saw you. And all you could see was tennis. Until you began to see more of the world around you, I couldn't move. I refused to taint you."

"And what made you so sure that I was 'ready' now, Fuji-senpai?"

"I think you can drop the 'senpai' for this discussion, Ryoma."

"Fine. Fuji. Now answer me."

"Truthfully...I wasn't. But I had to take the chance now, before you had the chance to slip away from me again."

"Stupid. Don't you know anything, Fuji?" He looked at Fuji and smirked. "I was already bound to you. Did you honestly think that it was only Tezuka-buchou that I was chasing? It was you, too." His smirk softened. "You're not the only one who felt something in our play. Maybe you're right-I wasn't able to face it back then."

"And...can you face it now? Can you handle what it is that I feel for you?"

Ryoma gave Fuji a level stare. "Ask me and find out."

In Ryoma's opinion, he had been brave enough. It was time to let Fuji risk himself.

Fuji's eyes widened in acknowledgement of the challenge he had received. "I care about you, Ryoma. I care if you're happy, sad, hurt, mad...I care about it all. I want to be with you, in your life, in whatever way you'll have me. I don't want to see you in pain, and I'll kill anyone who does hurt you...even if that person is me. I want to be close to you, and I never want to let you go." He took a deep breath. "**That** is how I feel about you, Ryoma."

Ryoma looked at Fuji...and laughed.

Fuji frowned, hurt clearly written on his face. "I just bared my heart to you...and you laugh. I think it was you not taking me seriously, not the other way around."

"No, it's not that." Ryoma reached up and cupped Fuji's cheek in his hand. "I can say all that you did in a much simpler way." He smiled. "I love you, Fuji."

Fuji smiled and said, "But are you sure? I mean, the other day you wanted to kill me, I think, and-"

Ryoma reached up and took Fuji's face firmly between his hands, cutting off his words. "Shut up," was all he said before pressing his mouth to Fuji's. Fuji tensed a little in shock before letting his eyes fall closed again and relaxing into the contact, parting his lips to encourage Ryoma further, an encouragement that Ryoma hardly needed as he allowed his tongue to touch Fuji's and entwine with it.

Ryoma thought later that it was a good thing that kissing preempted the need for words, because there were none to describe that kiss, or how it made him feel.

Finally, a need for more oxygen then they were getting forced the two to part, faces flushed and chests heaving. "Well," Fuji said, smiling at Ryoma, "you surprised me again. I thought **I** would have to kiss **you**."

Ryoma laughed again. "I had to find some way for making up for all those flowers you surprised me with."

"Oh! That reminds me." Reluctantly drawing back from Ryoma's embrace Fuji bent to unzip his bag. "I hope they're not damaged."

"Fuji," Ryoma groaned. "Not more flowers."

"But I had to. Ah, good-they're still fine." He drew out of his bag a bouquet of small blue-purple flower clusters and presented them to Ryoma. "For you."

Ryoma looked down at the blossoms. "But...what are they?"

"Heliotrope. It's how I feel about you."

Ryoma looked confused. "You feel...like I'm a flower?"

Fuji laughed. "No, not quite. It's what the flowers mean that express what I feel about you. Every one of my gifts had meanings like that." He looked at Ryoma's blank expression. "What...didn't you know that flowers had meanings?"

"No. What do they all mean?"

"Look it up sometime." Fuji just grinned at the look of exasperation on Ryoma's face. "Ryoma?"

"Yes, Fuji?"

"You love me, right?"

"I told you that."

"And you know I love you, right Ryoma?"

Ryoma sighed. "Yes. I know."

"Well, then." Fuji rubbed his hands together and grinned. "I guess that means that I don't have take you on a date before we have sex, right?"

Ryoma just looked at Fuji and belted him with his bouquet. And then he kissed him again.

The End

* * *

Yes, all the flowers **were** chosen for a reason...they weren't just some random thing I came up with. And, because I'm not as sadistic as Fuji, I won't make you look them up. Here are all the flowers used in this story with their meanings as I found them-different sources sometimes attribute different meanings to some flowers:  
Rose - Love (I think that's obvious, but I had to state it anyway)  
Cherry blossom - Spiritual beauty (to show that it's not all about the smut, as much as some people like to think otherwise :-p)  
Daisy - Innocence (in regards to Ryoma's worldview and purity of feeling, not any other type of innocence that you might be thinking)  
Tulip - Declaration of love Heliotrope - Devotion; faithfulness

No actual flowers were harmed in the writing of this fic :)


End file.
